


Say cheese

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Fluff, Liam's a dork, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, but he's adorable so it's okay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam just wanted to take a picture of the hot stranger.





	Say cheese

Liam checks his grocery list - or more like Mason's list - for what must be the tenth time in the last five minutes to make sure he got everything; Mason never stops complaining when he forgets something from his precious list. Like it was Liam's fault that the last time he was on grocery shopping duty he got distracted by the new cereals - _they even have a unicorn edition now!_ \- and forgot to buy a few things. Mason can be really inconsiderate sometimes. 

He rolls his eyes as he remembers the look on Mason's face, which was terrifyingly similar to the one his mom gives him every time he does something stupid and she expects him to apologise. 

He heads to the checkout line, his eyes focused on the screen of his phone; walking is boring he has to entertain himself somehow. He's too busy giggling at some memes to notice anything in front him until his body hits something large and solid – _damn_ it smells really nice – and it causes him to stop. 

He averts his gaze from his phone and tilts his head up to look at what exactly he bumped into, definitely not expecting to find gorgeous green eyes looking at him. _Shit._

The guy smiles at him and Liam knows he should apologise but the sight in front of him is pretty fucking distracting. He opens his mouth, hoping that at least a 'sorry' will come out but instead he gives the guy a probably too goofy grin that seems to make his smile even wider, amusement clear on his face. 

Green Eyes lets out a chuckle before turning around, obviously realising that Liam’s not planning on saying anything, leaving him with red cheeks and a heart that beats way too fast to be healthy. 

And apparently it's not going to slowdown anytime soon because now he has a perfect view of Green Eyes' back and _holy shit_. His grey shirt is unfairly tight, big shoulders and firm back fitting just perfectly beneath it. He can clearly see the lines of his muscles through the material and his hand aches to touch them and trace them with his fingers or with his tongue, or even better with both. 

He shakes his head to get rid of his _completely_ innocent thoughts before the blood from his face travels south. He'd rather not humiliate himself any more today. This doesn't mean, of course, that he'll stop appreciating the view; Green Eyes doesn't know that he's staring at him like a creep, it's fine.

Damn, he wishes Mason were here, then they could be creepy together. He eyes innocently his phone and nods to himself; sometimes he's a fucking genius. He'll just take a picture and send it to Mason, this way they can both drool over Green Eyes' back. 

He takes a small step back and opens the camera app on his phone. He quickly glances around him to make sure that no one's watching him and then checks the screen, slightly nodding, satisfied that he can clearly see Green Eyes' back on his phone. 

He smiles proudly at himself; that was easy. He's so good at being subtle. Mason will definitely be proud. He touches the camera icon with his thumb and suddenly there's a light flashing towards the guy. 

"What the h-?" Liam mutters before looking down at his phone.

_No no no no this can't be happening, the flash was on, the fucking flash was on_ \- the loud click that confirms that the picture is taken is what makes Green Eyes turn around again.

Liam is kind of frozen in place as the guy looks at him with a frown until his eyes land on the phone still in Liam's left hand and a smirk starts forming on his lips. 

Liam feels his face getting warm under the guy's gaze and if his legs would just listen to him he would have been running away by now.

"Is the picture any good?" Green Eyes asks, sounding more than a little amused, as he gestures at Liam's phone. 

"Uh I haven't seen it y-," _What the fuck brain?_ "I mean... I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbles and wow that must be the most unconvincing lie anyone ever said. 

"I'm sure you don't," he chuckles. "I'm Theo," the guy, Theo apparently, smiles and _fuck_ , his eyes look like they're shining.

"Liam," he replies suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. 

_Why is he talking to him?_

"So, Liam," Theo starts, taking a step closer, and Liam already hates how good his name sounds in his raspy voice. "Do you take pictures of strangers often?"

"No," he murmurs sheepishly, _only when they're stupidly pretty_ he thinks.

Theo laughs, perfect white teeth showing, and Liam frowns. 

_Can he read his mind or something? Oh shit, he said it out loud, didn't he?_

"Fuck me," Liam groans; of course he would do this now. He sees Theo raise an eyebrow and his smirk grow wider and he feels his cheek heating up again when he realises what he said. He should really stop talking before thinking first. "Not you! I mean..." He lets out a frustrated sigh, "can you just please turn around before I embarrass myself even more?" 

Theo chuckles, what seems like a fond expression on his face. "Are you always that adorable?" 

_Adorable? What the fuck is wrong with the guy? Did he miss the part where Liam was secretly taking a picture of him like a creep?_

"I'm not adorable," Liam grumbles, giving him a look that’s probably something between a glare and a pout and only makes Theo’s expression grow even fonder.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'll have to ask you out," Theo says, his eyes traveling down to Liam's lips and back to his eyes.

 _Ohh okay, the guy's flirting with him._ Now that he knows that Theo obviously is not going to sue him or anything for being a creep he can at least relax a little.

"Looking at you like what?" He asks innocently, looking at him with his best puppy eyes, making sure that his slight pout is still there. 

Theo laughs, apparently enjoying Liam's playful tone. "Like you really want me to bite that pretty pout of yours,” he rasps and Liam instinctively licks his lips with his tongue before trapping the bottom lip between his teeth, watching Theo's eyes trace the movement. "Yeah, just like that."

Liam still feels his cheeks burn but he doesn’t break the eye contact. Theo takes Liam's phone from his hand and types something before giving it back, his fingers lingering a few seconds too long against his own. "Call me," he smirks and turns around.

It's only then that Liam realises that it’s almost his turn at the cash register and he watches as Theo already starts putting his groceries in his bag. Liam smiles at him when he catches him staring and he almost giggles when Theo returns his smile instantly and winks at him before exiting the grocery store.

Well, this went much better than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feel free to point out any errors. :D  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡♡


End file.
